The Truth and Angel
by Jenna Kyle
Summary: This is a cross between Angel and the Matrix. Features Neo and Trinity's daughter Verity who has to save Angel. Part pne is up.


Disclaimer: All characters except Verity and a few others are not my own. They belong to the creators of the movie and television series.  
  
I hope that you all enjoy this story. It is a cross between the Matrix and Angel. Only a few characters are my own and all others belong to the creators of the Matrix and Angel.  
  
Zion~  
  
Neo crossed the room to where his wife, Trinity, lay sleeping on the bed.  
'Trinity, you need to wake up. Its time to go.' He whispered as he shook her shoulders.  
Trinity rolled over onto her back. 'Is Verity ready to go?' she asked. Neo nodded. Trinity sighed. Both husband and wife worried about their daughter. She was like Neo. She had his powers. She had been born in Zion, but had all the markings of one born into the matrix.  
Trinity sat up on the bed. Verity was twenty-five and was as powerful as her father. She had been entering the matrix with them since she was fifteen.  
Neo could sense his wife's thoughts. They were not hard to figure out. This was not the first time that Verity would be going into the Matrix alone but it was going to be one of the most dangerous.  
Verity opened the connecting door to her room. She saw her parents sitting together. They were worried about her. But they didn't need to be. She was not connected to the Matrix as her father and mother were. But she was connected nonetheless. The agents had no way of knowing where she was. She did not exist in that world.  
She walked to her parents, stopping right in front of them, 'We have to leave now.'  
  
Nebbucanezzer~  
  
Morpheus was waiting for the trio as they came on board. Trinity who was still second in charge took her seat next to Morpheus at the helm. Verity and Neo went to stow their things in their bunks.  
On their way there they met up with Crane who was the new operator for the ship and Wesley, who they had taken out of the Matrix over a year ago. Wesley never talked about his home or what he left behind, he had once but never again. Over the past year, he had loosened up quite a bit, but when Morpheus told them what she was too do, Wesley had crawled back into silence.  
All of a sudden the ship gave a lurch as it left dock. They were on their way.  
  
Angel Headquarters; L.A.~  
  
Angel rolled his shoulders as he sat at his desk, which was cluttered with paper work. He knew that all he had to do was say the word and his secretary would take it all away and finish it herself. But that seemed like cheating to Angel. It had been two years since he had lost Connor, for good this time and last year when Wesley disappeared. One day he was there in the library and the next he was gone. For the past year, Fred has been obsessed with finding him. She stays up at all hours in her lab trying to invent something to brig Wesley back.  
Angel hated to say it but Fred was losing it. Gunn on the other hand, hardly cared about work at all. He partied all night with that new girlfriend of his, Justine or what ever her name was. If only Wesley hadn't pulled his vanishing act. And on top of that Cordelia had left. She never said where to.  
Angel ran a hand through his hair. He looked out the window. He could see the sun shining. He thought he would never grow tired of it, but lately he felt as if the sun was just a big hoax. It wasn't real. Sighing he shook the thought away. Looking back down at his desk, he picked up a pen and got back to work.  
  
Nebbucanezzer~  
  
The ship was in position. Verity settled back in her chair. She was alone in this. She watched as her mother plugged her in. Her father and Morpheus stood above her giving her the details.  
'I know what I am supposed to do. I will make contact and get him to understand what is at stake then if he agrees I will wait for your call. I will be fine.'  
Morpheus nodded, 'be safe.' And then she was gone.  
Trinity looked to Morpheus, 'it wont be so easy will it?' she asked.  
Morpheus shook his head, 'they want him so much so that Smith wont stop at anything. I explained it too her,' he looked to Neo, 'If I knew you weren't the one then I would believe she is. She knows the risks.' And with that he left to watch the monitors with Crane.  
  
Outside Angel Headquarters~  
  
Verity looked up at the building before her. He was here. Pushing into the thong of people in front of her, she made her way into the building. She stepped through the metal detector.  
The guards watched her with mild interest. She ignored them. She had caught her reflection on the mirror tiles of the outside building. She was something these machines had never seen before, only they didn't know it.  
Passing the information desk she crossed over to the elevator. The doors closed. Twenty-five stories. She rode the elevator to the top.  
When the doors opened and Verity stepped out, there was no one to be seen except for a young woman at a desk. The woman looked up in greeting, Verity didn't so much as stop. She headed straight to the doors marked, President.  
The secretary when she saw her intentions tried to stop her but was to late. The door slammed in her face.  
  
Angel looked up in surprise. Before him stood a woman clad in black. A long black leather coat swirled to her calves. Her black hair was in a French braid down her back and she wore mirrored sunglasses. It all contrasted with her pale face.  
Alert, Angel stood ready for attack. But there was no need. The young woman did not move or say anything.  
The phone rang. Angel picked it up. It was the secretary wanting to know if everything was alright. Angel said yes it was.  
Verity lifted an eyebrow at that. The only outward sign she gave.  
Angel placed the phone in the cradle, 'Who are you and what do you want?' Angel hadn't expected an answer and was just about to call security when she spoke.  
'I can see why Wesley wasn't happy here.'  
Angel stopped at that. 'You know where Wesley is?'  
'I do yes. He is in a much freer place. One you could be in if you let yourself.'  
A little confused Angel didn't know what to say.  
Watching him, Verity continued, 'you know how he felt, you feel it too. You could be doing so much more. You stay here hoping your son will come back. No? Cordelia maybe? It doesn't matter.  
I know that when you look at the sun you used to feel hope and excitement now you wonder if it was a condition. A trap.'  
Angel was angry now. Who did she think she was talking to him like that? "Who are you?'  
'Verity. I can help you Angelus. You need to move on. I have to leave. But when you are ready I will come back.'  
And then before Angel could answer he was back sitting at his desk his head on his arms. He had fallen asleep. That was it. The girl didn't exist.  
But he had to make sure, Angel ran out of his office yelling for Marcy. Marcy wasn't at her desk. And then the phone rang. Angel picked it up.  
'Mr. Angelus, this is Agent Smith. I am calling to ask about a young woman seen in the area. She is dressed solely in black and is considered quite dangerous. Have you seen her?'  
Angel was tempted to say yes, but for some reason he said no.  
'Yes, well thank you. If you have anymore information please contact us.' And then they hung up.  
  
By the time Angel got back to the Hyperion Hotel it was passed midnight. As soon as he stepped into the lobby he could tell he wasn't alone. He felt someone come up behind him instinctively he ducked and turned. But he saw no one. And then he was sent sprawling.  
He looked up and there was the girl. Verity. 'Have you thought about my offer yet?'  
Angel brushed himself off and stood up, 'I got a call from an Agent Smith today. He asked about you.'  
Verity could feel her muscles tense. They knew she was in the matrix. They knew she was there for Angel. 'What did you tell them?'  
'I told them I hadn't seen you.' He growled rubbing his back. It hurt.  
'Why?' she asked.  
Angel didn't know why either he could only shrug. But a ringing interrupted them. Verity reached into a coat pocket and took out a small black cell phone.  
'Is he willing?' Morpheus asked. Verity looked to Angel, covering the phone with her hand she turned to Angel and looked him in the eye, ' Are you ready to move on?'  
Angel returned her stare, 'yes.' Verity nodded. She uncovered the phone and spoke to Morpheus.  
'He's ready.'  
'Excellent. Take him to the agreed destination. I will be waiting.'  
'The agents know we are trying to find him.'  
'Hurry.'  
Verity shut the phone and tossed it to the garbage. 'We have to leave. Now!' She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him out the door. 'What ever you do, do not stop. If I fall behind, keep going.'  
Angel watched her for a minute. She blended into the darkness, 'Where are we going?'  
Verity sighed and motioned for him to bend down. She whispered the address into his ear. 'What ever you do, do not talk to anyone until you get there.'  
Verity pushed him into a run.  
They had almost reached the building when Verity stopped in front of him. Quietly, almost so that he didn't hear her she whispered for him, to continue but not directly. 'Now!'  
Angel wanted to protest, but did as she said. He had rounded the first block when he heard sounds of crashing glass.  
  
Verity had gotten Angel out of the way. He was what mattered. He couldn't take a risk until he knew the risks. All of a sudden two agents came at her from behind. Verity felt a whoosh of air as a fist flew to the left of her head. She ducked and lunged. She caught Smith in the stomach and he flew backwards into a storefront window.  
The second agent watched Smith fly. That was his mistake. Verity ran to the ally wall and up performing a back flip right over the agent and sent him a punch to the chin. He parried with a kick at her legs.  
Verity was on the floor. She swung her right leg around knocking him on the ground. Smith was up. He was making his way to Verity.  
He was moving fast. But Verity could move faster. She felt like she was in slow motion she was moving so fast. She sent a kick to Smiths middle but he caught her leg. She used this leverage to flip over the second agent holding her from behind. She sent them both sprawling.  
  
Angel reached the building. It was still hard to believe that he was doing this. He didn't even know the girl.  
He opened the building. It was abandoned. He climbed the rotting stairs to the room he was supposed to enter.  
As he opened the door he was met face to face with a man he didn't know, and Wesley.  
'Wes.' Angel started, but he wasn't allowed to finish.  
The man with Wes interrupted him. 'We don't have much time. Angelus, you have made a choice. You chose to believe that there is something outside what you see.  
There is no time to explain it now. You must take this pill. It will allow you to leave the Matrix.'  
Angel was starting to get annoyed with these cryptic answers, 'What is the matrix?'  
'There is no time now. Angel, trust me. Take the pill.' Said Wesley.  
Angel nodded, 'What about the girl?'  
Morpheus ignored the comment. He handed the pill to Angel. Angel placed it in his mouth and swallowed. It took him a minute to realize what was happening to him. He was dying. They lied to him! But he couldn't die, so what was happening to him? He last saw Wes hovering over him, and then he was out.  
  
Nebbucanezzer~  
When Angel came too, he was lying on a small cot in a gray room.  
Where was he? He sat up. The room was so small. Had they taken him prisoner? He looked down at himself his clothes were gone. In their place he wore a raggedy white cotton shirt and brown pants that were in the same condition.  
He raised his hand to rub it through his hair but his hair was gone. It was crew cut short now. He fingers brushed something at the back of his neck. It was a socket. What was it? Why was it there?  
Angel stood up. He was pretty angry now. Where was everyone? He wrenched open the door and stepped out into a hallway. He followed it to where there were voices.  
He turned towards the voices, when he entered a room he was surprised by what he saw, five people sitting at a table eating goop.  
Wesley was one of them; he looked up and spotted Angel first. He raised his hand in greeting. 'Angel.'  
Everyone looked up at that.  
The man that he had seen last night stood up to usher him into his seat.  
'Angelus, welcome to my ship, Nebbucanezzer.'  
'This is a ship?' Angel asked incredibly as he took the seat offered.  
Neo smiled at that. 'Welcome, I am Neo and this is my wife Trinity. You met our daughter Verity in the Matrix.'  
Angel looked at the woman next to him. She looked exactly like Verity. 'Where is she?' he wanted to know.  
'Right here.' Angel turned at the voice. He saw Verity standing in the doorway. She didn't look anything like she did earlier. She was dressed like them and her hair was short, just below her chin.  
'You look different.' Angel started, it was Trinity who answered, 'When we enter the Matrix, we look like we did before we were released.'  
"What do you mean released?' questioned Angel.  
The man sitting next to him, looked skinny and pale, but Angel did notice that he didn't have a plug on his neck.  
'What Trin means is that the Matrix is a machine, when you were in the Matrix everything that happened to you was planned. Humans were grown. But you man, you were dead cause you were a vampire. That was something the Matrix hadn't counted on. You became an anomaly. And then when you got a soul it pushed the matrix to the edge.  
The agents want you man because you, you don't exist.' Angel's head jerked up. 'I don't exist?' How could he not exist he was right there. He had been there for a really long time.  
Wesley spoke next, 'What Crane means Angel is that because you died the matrix thought you died. But since you became a vampire the Matrix couldn't keep track of that. It was a glitch in the Matrix. Now they know of vampires and demons and keep track of them all.'  
Morpheus nodded. 'You are not the only one Angelus. Crane isn't in the Matrix either.'  
Angel looked towards Crane, he didn't have a plug on his neck, 'Why don't you have a plug in your neck?'  
'Because man, I am a pure bred human from Zion.' He replied. Crane then stood up, ' 'scuse me man, I have to go check on the computer.'  
'Verity, where is Zion?' Angel asked. Verity who had now taken Cranes place turned to Angel, 'Zion is the last human city. It is located underground. The center of the earth. The only place where there is still warmth.  
Do you remember how you thought that the sun was a hoax? Well it was on the surface of earth it is a mess. The sun was destroyed, civilizations destroyed. Nothing is left but the machines.'  
Angel rubbed his hands together, fine, he could deal with this. 'Why is Crane a pure bred human?'  
'Because Angel,' Neo said, 'Crane was born in Zion, he was not unplugged from the matrix like the rest of us. We all have plugs on our necks, arms, legs, back. It is the way the machines fed us, kept us alive.'  
Angel pushed his sleeves back, he didn't have any on his arms. He looked up to see everyone watching him.  
Morpheus laughed. 'You have none Angelus for you were released from the Matrix before they changed it. As far as I know there is only one other like you.'  
Angel wanted to ask whom but everyone got up to leave. Verity was the only one who stayed. 'Are you hungry?'  
His stomach growled. Verity smiled at the response. 'I don't want to disappoint you but all we eat is this gruel, it has no taste but it has all the vitamins and minerals we need.'  
She clanked a bowl of white goop in front of him. Angel grimaced. 'You eat this?'  
Verity didn't answer. She just poured herself a bowl and sat across from him.  
He finished with his bowl quickly enough. 'Am I still a vampire?'  
Verity looked up, 'you would have to ask Morpheus. I do not know.Morpheus will want to train with you, go on now.' She said.  
Angel left her sitting there eating her slop. He forgot to ask her who the other person was.  
  
Crack. Angel went flying against a pillar.  
'Come on now get up.' Called Morpheus. 'I know you are a better fighter than that.'  
Angel shook off the blow and went in for the attack.  
A few hours later when they both came out of the training program Angel now knew hundreds of fighting techniques.  
Both he and Morpheus were bleeding. He had asked Morpheus many questions, and Morpheus had told him what he wanted to know.  
It was Trinity who unplugged them. She smiled at Angel, 'So had a good time did you?'  
He nodded, 'Yeah, I did.'  
She went over to unplug Morpheus, 'Where is Neo and Verity?'  
Trinity sighed, 'Where else, Morpheus?'  
Morpheus lay back in his chair quickly, 'Crane take us to Neo!'  
Crane looked up from his station, 'Yes, sir.'  
Angel lay back down as Trinity plugged him back in, 'Where are we going?'  
She smiled, 'To watch the One.'  
  
Angel and Morpheus were suddenly transported into a large ally. And in the ally father and daughter, were fighting each other.  
'Watch how they move, Angelus, look at the speed with which they attack and fall back.'  
Angel watched. Verity was dressed in the clothes that he had first seen her, and Neo was dressed in a similar black coat. They swirled around them when they jumped or moved.  
Suddenly Neo caught Verity by surprise and sent her flying backwards into a brick wall. The force was so strong that the she actually made a dent. Angel jerked forward, but stopped as Morpheus laid a hand on his shoulder, 'watch. Neo would never hurt her.'  
Verity got up and was off. She leapt over her father. And blocked every shot he had. They were moving so fast that Angel had trouble keeping up.  
'How can they move so fast?' he asked to Morpheus never once taking his eyes off the pair.  
'Neo is the One, the one who stopped the Matrix from developing. It is now the same and will never change. Now Verity is a different story. If I have never met Neo, I would believe that she was the One,' he stopped to wince as Verity sent her father backwards into another wall. 'But that cant be. It is strange though. She was not born into the Matrix and yet here she is.'  
'Verity is the other one?' Angel asked incredulously.  
Morpheus nodded but didn't answer because Neo and Verity had finished sparing.  
The pair stopped in the middle of the rubble to talk and then Angel could hear Neo ask for an agent simulation program.  
All of a sudden they were in another program.  
It was a busy street. Angel lost sight of Verity and Neo.  
Sensing his worries Morpheus told him to relax. All of a sudden Verity came into view. She and her father were walking towards a playground.  
Morpheus and Angel followed them. Suddenly a young boy, changed right in front of Angel and ran off after them.  
When Angel got there, father and daughter were fighting off at least twenty red haired men. They were the same man. He remembered what Morpheus had told him about the agents multiplying. But it was weird to see first hand.  
Angel watched Verity race up a slide and perform a flying leap off the other end so she could get at the agents around her father.  
Neo watched as father and daughter fought side by side. Their movements were in sink as if they read each other's minds.  
Minutes later, as the agents multiplied to at least fifty, he heard Morpheus whisper, 'watch this.'  
Moments later the ground vibrated, the agents wobbled and father and daughter took off together in the sky. They went off so fast Angel could hardly watch.  
It wasn't until they were back at the ship that Angel could put into words what he saw, 'they flew!'  
'No, all we really did was manipulate the ground to snap up giving us the leverage we needed.'  
Angel turned behind him; Neo was standing there, watching him. Angel was starting to get a little annoyed at how people kept coming up behind him. As Neo left to his room, he heard a voice next to him, 'annoying isn't it.'  
He knew who it was. He had already become used to the sound of her voice. Sad and a little raspy.  
Not really looking at her, he asked what was annoying.  
'How people keep coming up behind you.'  
'How did you know?'  
She shrugged. 'Morpheus says that we are going into the Matrix tomorrow. Get some sleep.' Then she was off, down the hall in a flash. He could hear the silent click of metal.  
He was starting to like this place. He had begun to realize why Wesley had wanted to leave. This place it just feels right.  
  
Trinity, Neo, Morpheus, Wesley, Verity and Angel all stood on a quiet street in the Matrix.  
'Where are we going?' Angel asked Morpheus as they headed out into the street where a car was waiting. Piling into the car, Verity and Angel got into the back, Wesley took the drivers seat and Morpheus next to him.  
'Why aren't your parents coming?' Angel asked Verity.  
Morpheus turned to Angel, 'I am taking you to see the Oracle.'  
From the drivers seat Wesley caught Angels gaze in the mirror, 'you'll like her. She will give you advice though it doesn't always sound like it at the time.'  
'What did she tell you Morpheus?' Angel asked, without turning he answered, 'She told me I would find the One.'  
'She told me that life was like a cookie. Sometimes you get lucky and it comes out whole and others it breaks.' Said Wesley as he turned into a small parking lot. 'I think she was talking about my life, how I was lost for a while and then I got lucky and my cookie came out of the oven whole.'  
Angel stepped out of the and looked over the hood at Verity, 'What about you?'  
'She told me, I am the Truth.'  
Angel furrowed his brows at that but said nothing. He allowed Morpheus to lead him up the stairs.  
They knocked on a small door. The wood was rotting and the number had fallen off. Without waiting for an answer Morpheus pushed open the door and walked in. Closing the door after them, Angel followed.  
They walked into the living room, an old woman was sitting there knitting.  
'Well Morpheus are you just going to stand there? Go on now, take your self off, and leave the boy to me.'  
Morpheus told Angel he would be right outside.  
The old woman put her knitting aside. She made her way over to Angel. She walked around him, nodding and then pulled his head down so she could peer into his eyes.  
'As I thought. You are waiting for something boy. That girlfriend of yours isn't coming back. Neither is your son.'  
'What?'  
'You heard me. Now take Verity for instance. She is a fine girl. Hard times ahead for her. Hard times ahead for you. Think about it.' then she pushed her hand into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a lemon candy. 'Want one?'  
Angel walked out of the apartment holding a lemon candy in his mouth.  
  
"Lets go." Morpheus said. Angel nodded. He needed to think about what the oracle had said.  
When they got back outside, Verity was waiting with Wesley, they came to attention when Morpheus stepped out.  
Angel hung back and watched Verity move, she was agile and quick. She was also strong and capable of taking down even him. She seemed almost sad to him sometimes, and for some reason he wanted to make her smile. 


End file.
